


One Night

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: GFY, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6926182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan was just trying to have a drink.  So was Jango Fett.  They decide to blow off steam together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night

Obi-Wan’s back hits the wall hard enough to nearly knock the breath out of him, and even as the world spins lazily, there’s a mouth on his throat, leaving rough kisses and bites that will inevitably be bruised come morning.   He hears a low groan, and he’s not sure if it’s himself or the bounty hunter that has him pinned, one arm around his waist to hold him in place against an armored chest, the other bracketing the wall beside his head.  Technically, he could easily escape, if he wanted to, and they both know it.  The problem is, he very much  _ does not want to _ .

He buries one hand in dark hair and tugs until the bounty hunter gets the message, capturing his lips in a kiss that ends with the coppery tang of blood, and he feels a smirk against his skin.  “Always knew you Jedi were repressed.”   The accent is low and heavy, deepened with something like hunger, and Obi-Wan shudders.  It has been too long, if he’s reacting this easily to a man who could - and half an hour ago was actively trying to - kill him.  Still, he drags him back into a harsh kiss of his own, keeping his fingers tangled in his hair.  They’re equally enthusiastic as they strip one another, and it’s a little difficult to find all the clasps of the armor, but Obi-Wan has always enjoyed a challenge.  He’s all lean muscle, tan skin scarred and peppered with freckles and the sight makes his mouth go a little dry.  

“Jango.”  At Obi-Wan’s puzzled look, the bounty hunter smirks, the slow, satisfied look of a predator whose prey is exactly where he wants it.  “It’s my name, and I’m going to make you  _ scream _ it.”   _ Oh.   _ That’s-  That’s a very distracting thought.

“Jango,” Obi-Wan repeats, his own voice going low and husky, and he’s rewarded with a low growl as the man’s eyes darken, focusing on him with a laser intensity.  It would be unnerving if it wasn’t so incredibly attractive.  Even more attractive is the way Jango can easily lift him and drop him onto the small bed in the room, and they kiss again, rough and utterly filthy, broken only by soft, panted groans; they haven’t even gotten to the good part yet and Obi-Wan is painfully hard.  

There are teeth at his throat and hands bruisingly tight around his wrists, and that makes it incredibly hard to focus when Jango whispers against his overheated skin, “How do you want this, Jedi?”  It’s less speech and more a low purr and it takes him a few seconds to respond, most of which is filled with the man leaving a deep bruise on his collarbone.

He’s a simple man, and he knows what he wants.  “Fuck me.”  That earns another of those hungry little smiles that goes straight to his cock.  Oh, Obi-Wan is in trouble, and he knows it, but he can’t bring himself to pull away now.  Besides, they’re already naked, he might as well enjoy himself.  

“Gladly.”  Jango takes one hand off his wrists to rustle around in a drawer, swearing softly in Mando’a until he finds what he’s looking for.  It’s just as little effort as before for him to turn Obi-Wan onto his hands and knees, nudging his thighs apart and holding them in place with his own.  “You gonna stay where I put you?” Obi-Wan’s slight nod earns a chuckle and a pat on his flank, like one might give a pack animal, “That’s what I thought.”  There’s the click of a lid and then a teasing finger running over his hole, cool with slick.  Obi-Wan shivers at the careful, insistent touch as it slides inside.  It’s been awhile since he had this, and it draws a low groan.

“You tell me if there’s anything you don’t want, understand?  Say the word, and I stop.”  The hand not carefully opening him up runs over his hip and side, and Jango leans over him, kissing at the back of his neck and the curve of his spine.  “I’m not gonna hurt you, Jedi, you’ve got my word on that.”  His voice hasn’t shifted from the low, rough tone he’d used before, and that’s enough to draw another shiver.  

Obi-Wan bites his lip and tries to hold himself still but Jango is taking his fucking sweet time and he’s getting impatient.  He knows he’s ready and he rocks his hips back, trying to take more.  That earns a light smack to his hip and the fingers inside him go still.  He can’t help his soft whine at that, and Jango chuckles.  “Eager, huh?” 

“Force, Jango.”  He’ll say whatever it takes to just get the man to _ fuck him _ already, and his name is a pleasant weight in Obi-Wan’s mouth.  He moans when the bounty hunter pulls his hand away, and his body is a line of fire against already overheated skin as he leans forward.

“Ready?” Jango whispers in his ear, and at the eager nod, he slowly pushes inside, earning a low, throaty moan as Obi-Wan feels like all the air has been forced out of him.  It’s a little painful, a little uncomfortable, but that’s overwhelmed by the pleasure already crashing through him.  It’s  _ too much _ in all the best ways and he has to catch his breath, his arms already shaking as he struggles to hold himself up.  There’s a strong hand on his chest over his heart, steadying him and keeping him in place.  “Easy, I’ve got you.”

It’s a singular moment of stillness between them before Jango starts to move, and he sets a pace that Obi-Wan is hard-pressed to keep up with.  The air of the room is heavy and oppressive, filled with low grunts and groans, mixed Basic and Mando’a.  Jango’s hands are tight on his hips and he just  _ knows  _ he’ll wear the bruises for days as a reminder.  The thought makes him moan and he cants his hips just right for Jango’s cock to drag over a spot inside him that makes him see  _ stars _ .  “Fuck, right there-” he manages, and that’s all it takes for the bounty hunter to take over, thrusting hard and fast, a low growl ripped from his chest as one hand wraps around Obi-Wan’s length, stroking him in time with his thrusts.  

Jango’s panting now, his words slurred together as he whispers something that might be praise, prayer, or cursing as he fucks into him.  His fingers find Obi-Wan’s hair and he chuckles at the gasp and full-body shudder he gets in return, a low moan dragging from the Jedi’s chest.  “Gonna come for me, Jedi?”  Obi-Wan feels his smirk just before he bites down on his shoulder, thrusting in hard as he spills into him and he follows him over the edge a moment later, shaking as he screams Jango’s name.  He might black out for a moment, but he comes to with Jango’s firm hand running over his back as he presses kisses to damp, flushed skin.

“Stay there,” the bounty hunter orders as he pulls out, as if Obi-Wan could do anything else.  He closes his eyes, floating there for a moment as he hears Jango head to the ‘fresher and back.  There are hands on him again, and a cool washcloth cleaning him up.  “You doing alright?” 

He manages to crack an eye open and nods, and Jango chuckles and pats his chest.  “Good man.  Listen, room’s paid for the night, if you want to stay.  My kid’s waiting for me to call, but-”  His lips tighten for a moment.  “You take care of yourself, Jedi.  Catch you around, yeah?”  He grins as Obi-Wan waves him off.  He’ll be fine.  There’s the clink of armor and he just hears the door slide open and shut before he gives into the urge to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut I've ever actually published and the longest fic I've ever written. I'm not sure what that says about me.


End file.
